This invention relates to a novel ink composition and, more particularly, the present invention is concerned with an aqueous ink composition for writing instruments affording ink images physically erasable by rubbing with a conventional rubber eraser.
Letters or patterns written on paper with a fountain pen, felt-tip pen or ball-point pen charged with a conventional ink are not physically erasable by means of a rubber eraser. Thus, when correction of such ink images is necessary, it has been a general practice to apply a liquid eraser onto the portion to be corrected so as to effect chemical decoloration thereof, or to apply a correction fluid onto the necessary portion so as to form a white coating thereover. The use of such a liquid eraser and correction fluid is disadvantageous because of possible discoloration of the applied portion and because of the incapability of writing new images immediately after the application of such a liquid or fluid.